My Normal Vampire Life
by RoZa DiMiTrI
Summary: After Dimitri says "Love Fades Mine Has" he becomes Tasha's guardian. Lissa hates her. And Abe and Janine finally get to know Rose. What happenes next? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**My Normal Vampire Life**

**Not my first fan fiction, I just deleted my other account. I would really appreciate no bad comments and if you give me reviews I swear I will try my best to give you the longest chapter ever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy. Richelle Mead owns every thing, I own nothing *tear***

**Rose's POV**

The dream, I got the dream again and as always I wake up to my alarm clock blaring on my ears getting my already pissed off mood twice as much. I have been told that ever since Mason died, the huge attack and Dimitri leaving I have been different. I did noticed something different though, Lissa doesn't talk to me anymore she only talks to Christian which isn't a shocker since they are going out, Adrian, and Eddie. I think the only people who like me is Adrian, Eddie, and surprisingly Christian. I get out of bed and take a good hot steaming shower. After drying my hair I put on my running shoes, training shorts and a tank top which I may say is tight showing off every curves I have.

I grab my iPod and start trudging over to the door knowing what to expect today: nasty names, stares of disgust, and getting harassed by those stupid horny moroi boys. I open my door locking it in the process taking a deep breath closing my eyes and turning around with my eyes still closed and slam on a body I think I was the one that fell because the moment my ass touched the floor I prepared my self for the rude comments but instead awaited a tanned hand. I grabbed it still looking at the persons shoe I noticed it was a couture shoe, probably Lissa or the way too fancy bitches.

"Hello kiz, how are you today oh and good morning!" Wow I thought it was someone mean no I get my fashion forward father. I grinned looking up and hugging him tight glad that someone actually loved me. How I met my father was a funny day actually.

_Flash Back_

_I get awaken my a bang on my door. Wait is it Lissa ready to apologize for the cold shoulder I jump out of bed and waking up the bond to make sure that it was her (I blocked her the moment she started giving my the looks of disgust and because of that I guess my mind just numbed the bond,), but no instead was my beautiful but overly serious mother with a guardian mask, but as I met her eyes I saw fear and longing flash though but just for a second._

"_Hello Rose sorry to wake you up on a Saturday but I have great news to tell you that you need to have a open mind when I tell you it." said my mother with a smile on her face! With the way she was smiling I couldn't help but smile with her. I nodded gesturing her to continue. "Well I think it is better for me to show you then I will tell you the story." she said but with fear of her voice. She doesn't usually show her emotions and this is a shocker knowing that she will be afraid of what ever she has to tell me. She stepped aside and said a faint okay and out stepped a moroi man I didn't knew. Well if he is a moroi I might as well show him respect so what I did I stepped aside gesturing for them to come inside where I forced a smile and a hand shake. But instead of shacking of my hand he pulled me for a hug I froze and stepped back. _

_I snarled at him and pounced at him slapping him hard in the face. "Rose what the hell do you think you are doing slapping your father and pouncing at him!" my mother yelled at me. I tensed when she said father and got out of him, when I finally had a good look at his face I saw a angry mark on his face. I smiled sheepishly at him._

"_Hello father sorry about that I didn't know about you being my father. Now tell me your name. Tell me why you been a coward to not show yourself to me." I demanded where as my mother I stepped my foot murmuring to be nice or else she will give me another black eye. _

"_It's okay Janine I deserve it. My name is Abe Mazur or better yet Zmey" he swept me a gracious bow " I am sorry for not being there for the 17 years of your childhood but someone was out there to kill me and if they knew I had a daughter he would killed you along with Janine." I gasped tears filling in my eyes as a thought crossed my mind saying there is a possibility that I may have a family. I hugged him tight I swear I heard his bones cracking and his heart stopping, I looked up to see his face purple and I laughed and not those fake laughs I put on with my 'friend' . _

_End of Flash Back_

"Hello baba I have thought of your offering and yes I accept, I want to move with you, mom, and my uncle." He gave me a silly grin and told me to start packing and say goodbye to everyone. After he saw how people treated me he made sure I was never treated like that again I don't know what he did but the next day I saw him people were just ignoring me none of the harassing and the looks. I felt relieved that Abe came to my life.

The day my mom decided that to tell me about my father was the day she also changed her charge. So now instead of being lord selzky (did I spell it right?) guardian she is now Abe's guardian. Ever since then we started bonding meaning talking, eating lunch together, and all the other normal mother and daughter relationship.

I had a few hours ahead of me so I decided to go to the commons and get some breakfast. As soon as I walked in all the conversations had stopped. They were all staring at me like I was a freaking lap pet and I didn't like it one bit, but with true Rose fashion and held me head high and glared at people who pointed and made faces at me. Thanks to my 'daddy' I gotten some respect too, the once who dared harassed try everything in their power to avoid me and if they do see me the don't make any eye contact. Awesome I got everything back but the two most important people in my life.

The corner of my eye I saw Christian and Lissa talking but if I didn't know any better I would have said that Christians attention was on me. Giving up he told Lissa to hold on and came and talked to me.

"Rose is it true that your leaving us to be with Zmey?' asked Christian curiosity lining her face. I looked over his shoulder to see Lissa pissed that he was talking to me 'the whore'. Thanks to the via bond I found out the reason why she hated me so much, Dimitri left because of me! What had I done to that freaking bastard I mean like I left him alone like he asked, I didn't ask Lissa how he was doing and now she has the right to be pissed at me. I felt myself get work up just thinking about that ridiculous reason to hate me.

"Yeah I mean like Zmey is my father and all" I stated with a no big deal face. But, Christian on the other hand look totally shocked oops I guess I forgot to tell him well with the cat out of the bag I just pushed past him and went to the line. I stacked my plate with bacon, eggs, bread, cookies, and my favorite DOUGHNUTS! In my usually corner I sit by myself whenever Lissa decided to sit with the 'gang'. I shoved the food up my mouth and in a blink of an eye my food was gone and my stomach was full.

I checked my watch to see 2 hours finish and stood up to go to my room and start packing my little belongings. With 1 hour left I knew people needed to know why I left. So I started my letters:

_Dear Lissa,_

_I do not understand whatever attitude your giving me because of Dimitri's decision but know that I still love you. I loved you even when I gonna die which I don't for sure but know that. You're my sister well half-sister and I want you to stay safe and don't let anyone beat you up (you know what I mean). I will be knowing every detail of your life but only to take away the darkness. I have always felt like a mother figure but when you feel like you have to let go of them well this is me letting you go. When you decide to forgive really forgive I will contact and lets start over there. Lissa be careful make your self strong and stand up for your self the world is cruel. I know first hand that the world is cruel… _

_Love,_

_Your Sister Rose_

_Dear Pyro,_

_Know that your were my annoying but understanding brother. I will miss you dearly, but since I have left I need you and I force you to take care of Lissa or else I will come back and force you to take care of her. Whatever happened in Spokane brought us closer than ever and our brother-sister relationship has made me happy since I never had a brother. Anyways know that I love you as a brother of course. Please take care I would hate myself if something bad happened to you._

_Love,_

_Buffy_

_Dear Adrian,_

_I know that I told you I will give you a fair chance to date me, it was easy being your girlfriend but of all people you know that we have no chemistry together we are better off friends and I hope you don't hate me for this. Oh and please don't try to visit me dreams you wont be able to and you know that if ever you are able to contact I will have no choice but to forcefully leave the dream. I love you but were better friends. Take care spirit boy_

_Love,_

_Lil Dhampir _

_Dear Eddie,_

_Hiya Eddie! So back to business I have left Court and hope you respect my decisions and don't let anyone come and find me. I wont be found if I don't want to be found. Your letter is thicker because you have an extra envelope that has to be sent to the house hold of the Ozera's. I love you Eddie and I will miss you dearly, I am so sorry if I messed up your career and I hope you don't hate. I will give you my number and if ever you need me just give me a call. _

_P.S here is my number : 1 626 399 6734 _

_Love_

_Rosie Posie _

_Dear Dimitri,_

_I am so sorry to burden you with my pathetic letter but I have a few words to say to you. I loved you and you threw me away like I was a piece of trash. You praised Lissa like she saved you but in reality I did everything I went to Russia, I broke fucking Victor out of prison and this is how you repay me! I cant believe that even through high and low I still love you, I still see you as a god that you were, I still see that the old Dimitri is there but locked up afraid of bringing out the real you. Right now your just a shell of what my lover was and I want him back . Why cant you accept that it wasn't you who fed out of me, but it was you who hurt me even more. Well Guardian Belikov sorry to disturb you but know that I will always love you forever and my heart will always hole a spot for you._

_P.S my love will never ever fade_

_Love,_

_Roza_


	2. Chapter 2

Dear my loyal readers I am sorry to inform you that I will deleting this story but don't fear I am making another story. So to all twilight/ vampire academy lovers you will the story I will be making shortly.

The reason I am deleting 'My Normal Vampire Story' because I just didn't like the story, and if anyone has a problem with it I have no problem putting the story up for adoption. Please PM me if you have any concerns to this story.

Here is a summary to my new story called 'A Forgotten Heart'

_As I let the blackness swallowed me up I saw a face I never thought I would ever see: Dimitri. Dimitri that name was so familiar so close it was like in the back of my tongue. As I thought hard it was like a bucket of ice being dumped on me while I was sleeping Dimitri my first love, my soul mate my lover. Why I forgot about him I don't know but I know whatever has happened to me will not be put aside, because whoever has done that to me will pay dearly! _

_Then, suddenly I saw a light, a bright light an almost magical feeling light. I felt attracted to it, I felt a pull not a love pull of course but like someone was pushing you to the light against your will and you had no choice but let the person allow them to guide you. For some reason when I got to the light it didn't hurt like I thought it would be it was actually comforting. I could feel someone caressing my face over so slowly. I opened my eyes to see a deep brown endless eyes I used to love, oh what the fuck I still love that coward. _

_I sat up just staring at him waiting for him to start talking, only he didn't he just started at me. I blinked then suddenly I hear two high pitched squealed I flinched and felt the bed move and knew it was Alice doesn't weight much and she smells exactly like strawberries where are Lissa smells like vanilla. Alice hugs me tight then out of nowhere she slaps in the face then again she hugs me. I put her in arm distanced and rose my eyebrow and yes I finally mastered lifting my eyebrow up! _

_I laughed at her expression it was funny mix between a mad and a happy face. You can never get mad at Alice cause she's cute and not the wrong way. _

"_Why would you pass out on the mall while were shopping for the wedding?" Alice questioned me, I looked around and saw Dimitri with a hurt expression: HA do you think im actually getting married? Where as Lissa had a angry look._

"_How could you leave me when I needed you the most?" Lissa sweet Lissa screamed at me. I stared at her long and hard wondering how the hell I could I tell her that I totally forgotten but remembered my old memory where I knew the Cullen family yeah difficult if you were me. Instead I ignored her and smiled at Alice and told a short apology and asked her why there were strangers in the house. Look if that bitch think she could scream at me then think again ill act like I don't know her and that goes for all of them. _

_Yes thank you if you loved my story im just kidding but if you want the story I will try posting it tomorrow though I wont be making any promises. Well anyway the story is call A Forgotten Heart a love story of our favorite characters Rose and Dimitri. Thank you and im sorry for deleting this story._


End file.
